<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metanoia. (James Potter) by blackscanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112001">Metanoia. (James Potter)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackscanary/pseuds/blackscanary'>blackscanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iris Castle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackscanary/pseuds/blackscanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Castle Family were a long line of Pure-Blood Slytherins. They painted a beautiful picture, as bold and brazen as they were. Perfect in each other's eyes. Then one day, a stain came and left an imperfect mark. In the sea of similarity, an outcast was created. Iris Castle grew to be distrusting and spiteful, a cold beauty wrapped up in quite the striking package. To grow used to the idea of being the most admired and loathed person in the room. A survivor.</p><p> When she walked in a room, she walked like her mother. If only it were as simple as looking the part. While Iris was a survivor, her mother was a warrior. Daphne Castle was someone that never hesitated, who always acted on her dark nature. But, unlike her mother, Iris was not dark. She was a predator. Dangerous and feared. But her mother? She was deadly. And where her mother painted green, Iris left streaks of blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iris Castle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marauders Era</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris Castle was very proper for a girl her age. She never spoke out of turn and wasn't one to fidget and divert the focus of conversation. This mostly had to do with her parents', who were older in age; they grew close to their fifties while Iris only reached eleven years old. They were also pure-blood extremists and held themselves in a way that made it seem as if their life was well kept—an idea they passed onto Iris quickly.</p><p>She walked behind her parents as they carried her trunk, Iris' head held high. Her gaze locked onto children that passed by, she watched as they quickly averted their eyes to the ground beneath them. Her attention lulled to her parents as they abruptly stopped and turned to face her.</p><p>"You'll do well" Daphne, her mother told Iris.</p><p>Iris nodded eagerly along to her words, her pride getting the better of her.</p><p>"You'll make us proud," Daphne explained, "a Slytherin, just like us," there was a slight pause, "if you need any help around, ask one of the Black girls, or that Sirius fellow, they'll help you pick out the wrong sort."</p><p>It wasn't long before Iris found herself alone on the train, as she walked along the hall to find an empty compartment. Her feet hesitated when her eyes fell upon a familiar shaggy haired boy, from the few events they both attended with their respected family. Her face grimaced at how he slouched in the seat, his hands tucked snug underneath his legs.</p><p>"It's Sirius, right?" She asked politely as she walked into the compartment. Her gaze locked intently on the wide eyes of the eleven year old boy in front of her. She watched the boy in front of her hesitate to speak up, his mouth slightly agape as he sat motionless. Her eyebrows furrowed, "did you forget your name or something?"</p><p>"No," he explained, "no, I just forgot yours." His words came out in a whisper, as if he were embarrassed to admit he couldn't fully remember the girl that stood in front of him.</p><p>"Iris Castle." She watched as Sirius held his hand out, her gaze quickly averted to the boy's big grey eyes before she walked to sit across from him. Perhaps it was due to the fact she was offended he didn't remember her when she took the effort to recall his name.</p><p>The pair sat in silence, the only sound heard in the quiet compartment was the slight lull of the train as it moved across the tracks. It wasn't long before a boy with square rimmed glasses and dark black, almost raven like, hair entered their compartment. Iris noted how unkempt he looked as he stumbled in. Her parents always taught her an appearance mattered most, that it didn't look good for the family if every hair wasn't neatly placed on her head.</p><p>"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, his eyes quickly glanced between the two.</p><p>"Sure," Sirius stated. He looked at Iris hastily when she made a noise of detest, as if he dared her to utter a complaint. She bit her tongue, Iris knew better than to complain when she was out numbered.</p><p>"My name is James Potter," the boy told the two as he situated himself next to Sirius.</p><p>"Sirius Black."</p><p>"Iris Castle."</p><p>She watched as James stayed silent, which she didn't blame him for. The two names were known in the Wizarding Community for the blood prejudice views they held—the names Castle and Black held power as well, since they were one of the few oldest wizard families that were still pure-blood. Potter, Iris noted, was also one of these names.</p><p>"Well, that sucks."</p><p>Iris rolled her eyes when Sirius agreed with James' words and the pair launched into conversation, she'd rather be stuck in her own thoughts than to converse with the boys that sat in front of her.</p><p>❀</p><p>It wasn't long before Iris found herself standing in front of the Great Hall, minutes away before she would be called to be sorted. Her mind was in a state of calm—perhaps that was the reason why she stood still, while the other eleven year olds seemed to fidget around her while Professor McGonagall gave them a speech. </p><p>"Hey Iris," a voice whispered out beside her. She hastily snapped her attention to her side, to see a smug Sirius. "So," he started, "I'm going to assume Slytherin is the house you'll be in."</p><p>"You say that like it's a bad thing." Iris didn't break eye contact with Sirius, the polite smile that was adorned on her features didn't falter when the boy laughed in her face. "Your parents wouldn't be happy to hear you think that, you know."</p><p>Sirius seemed to sober up the instant his parents were mentioned, Iris watched as he rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner—a set jaw replaced the gleeful look he had just a few moments ago. It seemed the Black Family wasn't as perfect as they let on in public, their own heir seemed to not hold any pride for his last name. "I don't fancy the idea of becoming like my parents—guess we can't say the same for you, right?"</p><p>"What's wrong with being like my mother? She's well respected—"</p><p>"Scary," Sirius interrupted, "everyone is scared of her."</p><p>The words didn't have much time to process, as the group of first years followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. Iris walked up with a frown etched in her features, Sirius' words seemed to sit with her heavily. The girl always had an unwavering respect for her mother, she always seemed to get what she wanted. However, she never believed her to be scary—that could just be because she's never seen that side of her mother. Iris looked at the floor beneath her, her head felt heavy as her mind flowed quickly. </p><p>Iris barely had time to process the people in her year being sorted—the loud cheering were the only thing to snap her out of her thoughts. However, when Sirius' name was called upon, her focus was clear as she stared intently at the boy. Only a few moments had passed when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" He had a bright smile as he walked to the table, not seeming unsettled about the news like she believed he would be. As much as it bother her, she didn't have time to fret, as her name was called quickly after. Iris could feel all the eyes in the room on her, the silence deafening while the hat was place on her head.</p><p>"<em>Your last name holds importance, a long line of powerful witches and wizards came with the same last name before you." </em>Iris knew about them, her pride of her family made her seek out the history of her ancestors. She wondered how many of them were feared. "<em>Fear in exchange for power seems like a worthy trade, does it not?"</em> Iris never saw the appeal of being feared by her peers. "<em>But do you seek power?" </em>Power always had some sort of admiration about it and if given, she would take it. However, Iris never seemed to be the person to openly seek it out. In the stories she was told growing up, the character that goes mad for power always ends with nothing.</p><p>Iris felt disbelief as these thoughts raced through her head, she knew her mother would be disappointed in her for openly disregarding power. Daphne Castle was always one to seek for it, something she taught Iris to do early on. As much as the eleven year old believed it, this was not her. It was her mother who influenced any words or actions of hers at that moment in time. Her natural reaction to everything was held back, given a moment to think on before acted out. In hope to get her mother's approval, to play the part of the Castle heir. "<em>You aren't as much alike as your mother as you think, dear... This may do you good, more than you realize... Give yourself a chance to act on your own....."</em></p><p>"...Ravenclaw!"</p><p>For a moment, Iris believed she heard wrong. It wasn't until she noticed the table, one that wasn't Slytherin, clapped at the announcement did she start to feel sick to her stomach. She sat frozen on the stool—the eleven year old was stuck in her thoughts until Professor McGonagall placed a light hand on her shoulder that Iris took a shaky step towards the Ravenclaw Table. On her way over, her eyes landed on Sirius, who seemed just as worried as she felt. Perhaps it was because he knew how bad it looked, or he knew how her parents would react to the news of her being placed in Ravenclaw. Once she sat down at the table, Iris laid her head in her hands, mostly to hide the hot tears that rolled down her face.</p><p>She was disappointed. The shocked feeling of her being placed into Ravenclaw hadn't wavered—the idea of her being in Slytherin had been introduced to Iris at such a young age, that she hadn't thought of what would happen if she were placed in any other house. The shock simmered into fear at the thought of her mother. Daphne Castle was the type to get angry when things didn't go as she planned them, Iris could only imagine how she would react to the news. What she didn't know, was how much this one action left a strain in her mother and her relationship.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the sorting, Iris felt the unspoken tension in the Castle's home. Their expectations grew, to show she was still the perfect heir after just missing being a Slytherin. This made the youngest Castle do whatever it took to please her mother—she excelled at school, fighting for top marks between her peers and using a lot of her spare time to study. She even went as far as to use her mother's opinion forming friendships. Daphne seemed to look for any of Iris' actions that seemed out of line, and her daughter wanted to avoid the disapproving looks at all cost. Even if that meant making friends with people who Iris much rather avoid. They weren't all terrible, Narcissa Black was tolerable even on her worst days. However, now that Narcissa had finished her seventh year and wasn't returning to Hogwarts, Iris was left with her acquaintances. Staying on the "right path" made her tolerable enough for Daphne to acknowledge Iris' actions, as short as the conversations were, and that meant she was doing something right.</p><p>    Iris found herself at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, listening to the conversation her parents had as they walked in front of her. "I'm glad we never had to go that far with Iris, Merlin knows how terrible it would look to disown our only child." Her attention peaked at her father's words, wondering who they could possibly be talking about.</p><p>    "Iris knows better than to misbehave." Daphne's tone set off a warning in Iris, like her mother knew that she was eavesdropping on the conversation they held. "Iris, dear?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"With Narcissa now out of Hogwarts, Walburga asked if you could look out for Regulus during your last two years at school."</p><p>"Why can't Sirius look after his own brother?" Iris asked. There was a small, tense silence that met with Iris' words, and it made her wish she just agreed to Daphne's words rather than question them.</p><p>"While it's none of your business," Daphne hissed out quietly, "Sirius got disowned from the Black Family over the summer. If the boy is smart enough, he would stay away from his younger brother." Daphne stopped abruptly and turned to Iris, "so, you will look after him." She said in a tone that was more forceful than a suggestion.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Good, we'll see you over winter break."</p><p>Iris nodded along to her mother's words, knowing better than to expect a hug goodbye. Her trunk was gripped tightly in her hand as she made her way through the crowd, wanting nothing more than to get on the train and decompress before school. Watching her step around her mother was exhausting. She was constantly taking in information, a hesitant pause before she acted how her mother expected. As she walked towards the train, her eyes fell onto James Potter, who was in the middle of hugging his father goodbye. Iris diverted her gaze away with a sneer, ignoring the sense of jealousy that flowed through her at the sight of the healthy relationship he held with his parents. She shook her head, a weak attempt to shake the thought away as she boarded onto the train. Her thoughts shifted to look for an empty compartment, hopefully finding Regulus along the way.</p><p>Gratefully, when Iris reached the middle of the train, she found Regulus in a compartment by himself, just settling into a seat. She opened the sliding door slowly, greeting him with a smile as he turned to look at her. "Hey, Regulus." Despite the uncertainty of how Regulus would react, Iris' voice came out stern—an attempt to keep up her unwavering demeanor.</p><p>"Hey, Iris."</p><p>Just like that, the conversation was over and they fell into a silence. Iris focused her attention in a book, lazily reading the words off the pages as Regulus focused his attention on the moving objects outside the window. The only sound heard between the two came from the light chatter outside of their compartment. It was comfortable, until a few of Regulus' friends barged in loudly, the calm environment now restless.</p><p>She excused herself quickly, making an excuse about changing into her uniform before the bathrooms were crowded. Iris let out a low sigh when the compartment door clicked behind her, the shouting of the younger boys still heard through the thick glass door. As she made her way towards the bathrooms, Iris let out huff at the greeting of a familiar voice.</p><p>"What, I leave for two months and they decide to marry you off to my younger brother?" Iris watched as Sirius nudged James, laughing at his own joke. "It's pathetic how they try so hard to stay in the good graces of other pure-bloods."</p><p>"Because they are continuing their lives without you around?" Iris spoke slowly, a delicate eyebrow raised as she feigned confusion. She let out a soft hum, "it's more pathetic to think they'd stop everything just because you ashamed them one too many times—"</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Iris' expression melted into a smirk when she was met with Sirius' cold demeanor, his amused smile replaced with a deep frown. "You know nothing about my life either," she told him quickly, "so why don't we both stop acting like we know everything and not assume?" Sirius merely grumbled in response, "as lovely as this chat was..."</p><p>She didn't bother to continue, turning on her heel and returning her journey to the bathroom. It was nice to get a rise out of Sirius, especially when it took only a few words to do so. The pair had constantly played the cat and mouse game growing up. Iris learned to keep her demeanor calm and unwavered, since Sirius mostly spoke to her to get a reaction from her usual poised self.</p><p>❀</p><p>    Iris fell into the seat beside Regulus with a frustrated huff. The week of classes were loaded with talk of NEWTs approaching and how they needed to focus now or else they'd fall behind. The professors seemed worried for a test that was over a year away, and gave what felt like twice the usual workload. She was already given an essay for potions due in the next few weeks, which she had no idea how to start.</p><p>    Luckily, the week would soon be over once the sun fell and Iris would have two days to recollect herself and catch up on her curriculum. Right now, she needed to focus getting through the rest of the day.</p><p>    "You look like shit." Regulus noted, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p><p>    "Long day," she mumbled out. Iris let out a frustrated sigh, "I have an essay in Charms and guess who my partner is?"</p><p>    "James Potter?" Regulus suggested.</p><p>    "Yeah," she started off slowly, "how did you know that?"</p><p>    Regulus nodded his head in the direction behind Iris, noticeably biting back an amused smile. She turned her head and saw James walking towards the Slytherin Table with a set jaw, his gaze locked on Iris until he was beside her.</p><p>    "We need to talk," he told her in a low whisper.</p><p>    "Oh, finally realized you were madly in love with me and wanted to ask me to the first Hogsmeade Trip?" Iris asked dismissively, her eyes still on the plates of food in front of her. "What should I have for lunch?" Her attetion flickered up to Regulus, holding a sense of amusement as she tugged James along.</p><p>    "The turkey is pretty good today," Regulus told her, quickly jumping in.</p><p>    "You reckon?" Iris let out a hum, "I was just going to have some pudding, what do you think, Potter?"</p><p>    "Can we talk about our essay?" James fumed out, "I don't really care what you want for lunch." Iris simply chuckled in response.</p><p>    "You might want to talk about it before he murders you." Regulus leaned in as he spoke, whispering as if James wouldn't be able to hear his words. The other boy simply let out a huff of annoyance.</p><p>    "I suppose so," Iris sighed out. She turned her focus back to James, "what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>    "You stalked off before we could even talk about the essay," he explained, "like where do you want to work on the essay?"</p><p>    "The library, obviously." She continued with an amused shake of her head, "I'd rather not spend my free time in the Gryffindor Common Room."</p><p>    "Okay, when?"</p><p>    "I can do after dinner during the week," she told him. Iris raised her eyebrows once James shook his head in response, "what do you have better things to do?"</p><p>    "Actually, yeah I have practice."</p><p>She let out a scoff at the way his tone gave off a sense like he believed she should've known this about him. "Sorry I must've forgot to make a note to know everything about your personal life."</p><p>"Can we just figure this out? I have better things to do than talk to you." He muttered the words quickly, a glare directed towards Iris because of her bitter rebuttal.</p><p>"Then why don't you tell when you're free," she coldly responded.</p><p>"Sunday mornings."</p><p>Iris held back her frustrated sigh. She should've known the project was going to be difficult the moment she found out she was partnered with James. If Iris could argue the choice of day, she would, but since James was on the quidditch team it was practically the only day that worked for the both of them.</p><p>"Ten o'clock, no later." She spoke in a sense that her word was final, that James had no more say than what day they were to work together. He responded with a noise of understanding, not being bothered enough to use his words before he stalked off from the table.</p><p>Her attention shifted back to Regulus, whose amused gaze was already on her. "Ten galleons says you murder him not even ten minutes in." Iris rolled her eyes despite the chuckle that fell from her lips, shoving the younger boy playfully. The tension that James had caused was now gone as they launched into a conversation about their upcoming weekend.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library was quiet in the early hours of the morning, most students felt the need to sleep in the day before classes started up again. However, Iris wasn't that lucky. As she walked into the quiet room, she winced at the sound of her books hitting the desk—it seemed to echo across the vast, empty room. Her attention shifted to the librarian who appeared to not notice, or just didn't care about the noise she had let off. Her nose still stuffed into the book that held her attention when Iris walked in. <br/><br/>She let out a soft sigh as she pulled out her Potion's Essay, arriving early in hopes to get closer to being done the homework. The essay had the girl frustrated, quick to realize that the more she worked on it, the more it felt impossible to finish. Potions was usually the subject Iris had to work more to receive the same marks as her other classes, but it seemed harder than ever before. She couldn't keep count for the number of times she had already restarted the essay, taking every ounce of her energy to read the notes and paraphrase them in hopes she understood the content more. The more she wrote, the worse the essay seemed to be. It wasn't like she could ask for help, her pride made it impossible to even ask about the essay towards her peers. <br/><br/>It didn't help that she wasn't well liked amongst her peers, who grew acquainted to the cold looks from Iris. Most saw Iris as a threat, dangerous and preparing to strike at any given moment. Which she was. She was constantly thinking, taking in any information she deemed useful. Her cold looks were a front for the persistent stream of thoughts that ran in her mind, always prepared for the worst outcome for it to never come unexpected. She had a reputation to uphold, and if that meant lingering gazes that were a mixture of fear and admiration towards her, Iris could handle it.</p><p>"Do you even sleep?" She jumped at the sudden interruption, closing her eyes to compose herself when James let out a soft chuckle. "I would say I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm kind of glad I did." <br/><br/>Iris spoke as she shoved the essay back into her bag, "took you long enough to show." Her words were sharp despite the low tone that they came out in, a smirk graced her elegant features when James rolled his eyes. "Only five minutes late? That has to be a new record for you." <br/><br/>"I had a long night, so excuse me for wanting to sleep in."</p><p>"Well," she started in a bored tone, "if you weren't so busy during the week maybe you would've been able to sleep in." The tension grew between them with each word spoken, both eager to drag the other with any chance given. <br/><br/>She watched James' rebuttal died in his throat, his arrogant attitude seemingly melted away. He let out a low sigh, "are we really going to argue the entire time?" <br/><br/>Iris let her tense shoulders fall. He had a point, if the two were going to argue constantly their grade would suffer because of it. Even if it was the last person she wanted to spend time with, she couldn't let that divert her focus on the reason they were together in the first place.<br/><br/>"Can we just pretend to be friends while we're working on this?" He continued, his tone hesitant as he asked the question. <br/><br/>"Friends would be a strong word," she told him, "we'll tolerate each other."</p><p>"You'll watch your mouth if I watch mine, understood." Iris watched James nod in agreement, moving from his seat to look around the library.<br/><br/>He returned a few moments later, lying a handful of books in front of Iris. "Figured we could use today to get information we need before we start the essay itself." He suggested nonchalantly, shrugging along to his words, "if it isn't enough we grab more books next week." <br/><br/>She nodded in agreement, reaching out for the textbook on top of the stack. Iris watched James grab another from the corner of her eye, before she shifted her focus in on the words on the page. The two fell silent, the only noise heard from the both of them was the sound of their quill scratching against parchment. It didn't feel uneasy as their attention shifted from book to parchment, if anything it felt comfortable. The last word Iris would think to use when describing a situation with James and her. They were in their own little bubble as they worked, the quiet side of James she never saw before. She didn't let herself dwell on it for too long, especially since it would cause her to fall behind in notes, something Iris would rather not hear him go on about.</p><p>It stayed like that for quite some time, sitting together as they jotted down notes, not registering how much time had passed until Iris subconsciously looked at her watch. She let out a noise of surprise when she checked again, hoping she read it wrong. She didn't. It now reached almost two in the afternoon, the pair had been in the library together for four hours without any realization.</p><p>"Maybe we should call it a day?" Iris suggested, placing the book down without waiting for a response.</p><p>With furrowed eyebrows, James pulled his sleeve up to reveal a watch of his own. If he was surprised about the time, he didn't show it. "Yeah," he finally agreed, "how do you want to go about this?"</p><p>Iris let out a soft hum as she thought to herself, staying quiet for a moment before she gave a response. "I guess just finish these? Go over our notes next Sunday and then try to find a new book." She spoke softly as she continued, "the whole point is to get as much information as possible, I guess we just read as many books as we can until we have to start writing the essay."</p><p>"Yeah that works," James spoke as he got from his seat. Iris took this as her queue to start packing her belongings away. She was excited to grab something to eat, waking up too early to want breakfast before their study session. They walked out of the library together, both seeming unsure of how to part ways. <br/>Suddenly, he stretched his hand out in front of Iris, who met him with a look of distaste. He chuckled out, "we're supposed to tolerate each other, remember?"</p><p>"That's only when we're working on our project." She stood there for a moment, before she took James' hand and shook it. Iris rolled her eyes when the boy gave her a sarcastic smile.</p><p>"Now, was that so bad?"</p><p>"It didn't cause me too much pain, if that's what you mean." Iris spoke with no hesitation, a pointed look sent towards James before she turned and walked away. Her mind raced as soon as he was out of sight, the good moment between the two seemed to catch her by surprise. However, she wasn't going to get ahead of herself. One good moment didn't change the many arguments the two had encountered in school together. They constantly were at each other's throats, throwing that aside as they worked on the essay together didn't change that.</p><p>A shiver coursed through her as she made her way down towards the dungeons, on her way to the Slytherin Common Room to see Regulus. Iris was always caught off guard by how cold their common room was—she was used to hers, which always stuck in sunlight. This made it hard to escape from the warmth and find a cold spot in the room, even more so when they had the fireplace ablazed. One of the good things about not being put in Slytherin, she supposed. <br/>Iris was quick to note the familiar stone wall she had to recite the password to, Regulus always kept her updated every time it changed so she could get in without him. This wasn't new, since Narcissa did it before she let Hogwarts. It was met with few complaints at first, but one look between the three of them and they died off as soon as they were mentioned.</p><p>Before she could mutter the password, a blur of curly black hair stormed past her. "Woah, Regulus, slow down!" Iris hastily called out as she attempted to catch up with him. <br/>"Where have you been?" She froze at the cold tone he used with her. Iris' features melted into a stony expression as she sent a warning glare at Regulus.</p><p>"I don't know who made you this mad, but it wasn't me," she told him slowly, "so don't take it out on me." She watched his angry expression melt away. Iris could tell he was still heated by the way he clenched his jaw every few passing moments. "Let's take a walk." <br/>"I'm not really in the mood for a walk," Regulus bit back.</p><p>She tugged on his shoulder lightly, "yeah but you need it." He tried to resist for a moment, but Iris looped her arm through his and pulled him away from the common room. They found themselves walking along the grounds. The air was more chilled than usual, reminding Iris that September would be over before she could appreciate the rest of the summer weather. Her attention quickly focused back towards Regulus, the curiosity ate away at her. She hadn't seen him react so strongly to something before and it made her wonder what could have happened.</p><p>"Are you going to talk about it?" She asked, her interest finally getting the best of her.</p><p>Regulus let out a frustrated sigh, all the tension he showed seemed to go away as his shoulders slumped in a troubled manner. "Sirius and I got into an argument... Now that I'm talking about it, I kind of feel like I overreacted."</p><p>"What happened?" Iris nudged him playfully as she spoke, "knowing your brother, your reaction probably fit the situation."</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle, "he does know how to tick people off." Iris leaned against the stone wall, her gaze locked onto him as he spoke, "he kept calling me "mommy's perfect little soldier" and it just ticked me off because it's his fault I had to be." Iris wasn't sure how to respond, so she simply nodded in agreement. Sirius and Regulus' consistent bickering caught her by surprise when she first met them, growing up as an only child she never had to compete for her parents' attention. One of the few times she was glad to be an only child. This constant competition between the siblings seemed to be the wedge in their relationship.</p><p>"You can't blame yourself for being the child he didn't want to be," Iris explained, "you both were raised the same way but chose different paths—he can't blame you for your mother forcing to act how she wanted him to."</p><p>"She never forced me to," Regulus retorted quickly. He sent a confused look towards Iris, "he just thinks because he didn't want to act that, some part of me has to feel the same." She bit back her response, nodding along to his words easily.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess he is in the wrong for that," Iris agreed, lying through her teeth. She could feel the tense silence grow between them. "Well," she started off, "I didn't murder James this morning, so I guess that's promising." <br/>Regulus laughed along with her words, the forceful change of subject seemed to go unnoticed, or overlooked by him. He swiftly launched into conversation about his day, but Iris barely focused on the words he spoke. Her mind was still on the events prior, James somehow unable to leave her mind. She wasn't sure what would come out of studying together, but she could tell it would be an interesting month.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   As the month of September had drawn to a close Iris, amongst her peers, had found herself falling into a rhythm. Sticking to a schedule helped her manage her time well, being able to find moments to herself amongst the massive load of school work he professors seemed to pile on. Giving her a sense of calm amongst the surrounding chaos. Although, with September now almost over, Iris’ stress about her Potion’s Essay grew with it still being unfinished—which would be fine, if it wasn’t a major part of her grade. </p><p>    That’s where Iris found herself during her free period, lucky enough to have a small period of time to herself between her first two classes. She was very obviously frustrated, looking over her textbook and notes in a poor attempt to have everything finally pieced together. But it was to no avail as Iris blankly looked at the information in front of her. Any attempt to start the essay had been scribbled out angrily by the girl. Her attention shifted from the words of the page, a confused gaze following the hand that pulled the textbook away from her. </p><p>    “You know,” Regulus started off with a chuckle, “I don’t think Slughorn could give you a good grade with this.” He had a welcoming smile as he spoke, sitting across from Iris once he handed her textbook back. </p><p>    She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his words, “that’s why I’m stressed about it.” Iris could practically feel her eyes gloss over when she looked over her rough draft, starting to get lost in the words of the page—until she snapped herself out of it. “I have all the information in front of me, but still can’t put it into words,” she sighed out weakly. </p><p>    “Then take a break from it.” Regulus spoke with a shrug, furrowed eyebrows that told Iris he didn’t see the big deal in walking away from it. </p><p>    “Yes, because taking a break will get it done quicker,” Iris told him rapidly, “I can feel the deadline creeping up on me and I’m starting to get nervous.” </p><p>    “That’s why you need a break.” Regulus let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he reached across the table and closed her textbook softly. He sent her a pointed look as he continued, “you have been working on it everyday since it was assigned, taking a step back for even just an hour to clear your head won’t kill you.” </p><p>    She hesitated to speak, her mind coming up on a blank for a rebuttal. Iris wanted to argue his point, to tell him he was wrong, but she couldn’t. “I guess you have a point,” She finally sighed out. She eyed her textbook weakly, before she shook any thoughts of continuing to work on it and shoved the notes in her bag. </p><p>    “Wow,” Regulus joked, “I didn’t think I would have your undivided attention today.” There was a short silence that migrated between them before he continued, “that means I can finally get your help on my Transfiguration homework.” Iris ignored the cheeky smile he sent her, watching him narrowly dodging the piece of balled up paper she threw at him. </p><p>    “Don’t make me hit you.” </p><p>    Her words were an empty threat, with the way a laugh bubbled on the end of her lips. Regulus had been her anchor through the hectic time, her constant reminder to take a break and relax. Her sense of normal. Something that had been tested the moment she stepped off the train, normal being hard to come by for Iris. </p><p>   A soft cough turned her attention back to Regulus whose own gaze was locked onto the table, quite different from the smile he held moments prior. Iris furrowed her eyebrows, “you okay, Regulus?” </p><p>   “You know there’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend,” he answered, “they announced it this morning.” </p><p>   Iris chuckled lightly, “did they? Must be why everyone is more aggravating than usual.” She reached over the table, nudging Regulus to remove his attention from the random spot he deemed important on the table, “what’s with you right now?” </p><p>   “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, that’s all.” She didn’t respond, sending the younger boy a pointed look, “what?” he asked once he noticed her gaze on him. </p><p>   “You act like we don’t go together every time.” </p><p>   He laughed briskly, continuing without any hesitation, “I thought it would be nice to actually ask, instead of just meeting you before breakfast.” </p><p>   “Obviously I’ll go with you.” She watched Regulus as she spoke, looking for some kind of reaction towards her words. “I mean, I don’t have any other friends to go with,” she joked out.</p><p>   There was a slight pause from Regulus, gaze locked on the table before he spoke, “yeah it’s not like you have many options of company… Anyways,  I told Severus I’d meet him in the library, so I’ll see you around.” She barely had time to respond to the boy, who moved in record speed as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the Great Hall. </p><p>   “Okay,” she mumbled to herself. Iris' eyes were still on where he was, confused about the whole ordeal that unfolded in front of her. She never saw Regulus behave so… Odd around her before. Letting out a soft sigh, Iris turned her wrist over to check the time—only to realize she was running late for Potions—casting whatever worries she had for Regulus aside, she gathered all of her belongings and ran out the Great Hall. She can ask him what’s wrong later, but at that moment she needed to get to her class.</p><p>   Rushing in the halls, she shivered out when the chilled wind hit her unexpectedly. The weather grew colder as the time to autumn shortened, reminding Iris that she had to dig out her cloaks before classes started that monday. Crossing her arms over her chest for some kind of warmth, she picked up her pace to light a jog. </p><p>   “Oh, Miss Castle! How lovely for you to join us,” Professor Slughorn called out with a bright smile as she walked into the dimly lit class. </p><p>   “I didn’t realize the time,” she explained to him, “sorry professor, it won’t happen again.” Iris felt embarrassed under the unwanted attention, but she held her head high as she waited for further instructions. She wasn’t expecting anything harsh, since Slughorn was one of the more lenient professors at school. It also helped that he was fond of Iris due to her strong mind in academics, she recalled the countless times he had invited her to one of his club meetings… But had to politely decline due to the other company he kept in the club. </p><p>   “Nonsense, I hardly doubt being a few minutes late will have an effect on your grade.” He sent Iris a kind smile, “find any available partner and we’ll get on with today's lesson.” Her eyes scanned the room, instantly looking for a Ravenclaw to partner with—cursing to herself quietly when everyone was already with a friend—she turned to the Gryffindor’s. When she finally noticed the only person that wasn’t paired, Iris wished that the floor could swallow her whole on the spot. It would’ve been much more enjoyable than who her company would be for the rest of class. Sitting towards the back of the room, and looking directly at her while he smiled, sat James Potter. With a soft sigh, Iris walked towards him. Her bag let out a light thud as she threw it onto the table. She was glad to notice the absence of Sirius, not being able to handle both of them at the same time. Mostly due to the way Sirius and her had always butt heads since the day they met, their different views left bitter feelings towards each other. </p><p>   “Hey partner,” James sang out in a whisper. He let out a soft chuckle once he noticed the glare Iris had sent him, “oh come on, don’t tell me you aren’t at least glad to be with me.” </p><p>   “I’ve met toads with better personalities than you.” The reply seemed to James and his friends off guard, the two boys behind her failing to stifle their laughs at their friend's shock.</p><p>   Her attention turned towards the board, writing delicately on the page of her notebook, rolling her shoulders back as an easy attempt to rid the tension she felt. Iris serenity could be found in any classroom, where she could forget everything outside those walls—the only thing that mattered was the information being told—and she didn’t have to worry about the pressure of her parents. Sure, they pressured her to do well in school, but it wasn’t hard. She was gifted in academics, she enjoyed it being taught. The way her brain absorbed any information from the page, staying in her mind for days until she felt she fully figured it out. Perhaps that was why the essay kept her undivided attention, one of the first assignments that felt physically impossible to finish. One of the first that left her with a mental block. </p><p>   “Castle,” James whispered from beside her. Iris’ attention lulled from the board, staring at the boy expectantly as he spoke, “how far have you gotten with the Charm’s work?” She sent the boy an exasperated look, his conversation topic being neither the right time nor place. He shrugged innocently once he noticed the expression she held, “I was just wondering.”</p><p>   “You know there's a time and place for everything, right?” A moment passed and, and despite her chatsizing, Iris huffed out, “I finished them, why?” </p><p>   “Can I see them?” He sent her a guilty look, shrinking underneath her heated gaze, “I just have nothing better to do, thought I could see your notes while I waited for class to be over.” </p><p>   “Don’t you have your notes to finish?” </p><p>   “Did them last night.” James answered nonchalantly, as if it were something normal for him. With one glance at his notes, Iris saw that the boy spoke the truth, the page filled with notes; even small ones James added in on his own. Her look of surprise went  completely unnoticed by the boy. Iris had never seen him as the type to do work outside of class, with the way he slacked off in the classroom. It used to frustrate her, how naturally everything came to him, but maybe it was because he put the effort in on his own time. </p><p>   She reached into her bag, looking for the small notebook that held all of her Charms Notes—throwing it in James' direction without a second glance—the book landed softly in front of him. She nodded curtly and the smile he sent her, the boy didn’t miss a beat to read her notes. Assuming the interaction was over, Iris’ head turned back to her textbook, continuing where she left off. Which was a mistake. </p><p>   “Your handwriting is good.” James didn’t see the face she made at the unwanted interruption, continuing effortlessly, “like really good.” </p><p>   “What?” Iris spoke instinctively, almost as if she didn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth. After years of the insults they threw at each other, it was hard to hear a compliment that came from him. </p><p>   James looked over curiously, chuckling gingerly as he spoke, “I said your handwriting is good.” She watched his eyebrows furrow at the confused look she sent him, the whole interaction making her head whirl more than it should’ve.</p><p>   “Why?” </p><p>   “Merlin’s sake,” he whispered in disbelief to himself. Despite the tone, his cheerful smile didn’t waver for a second, “Iris, let me be nice and take the compliment—you’re acting like you haven’t received a compliment before.” </p><p>   “I guess it’s new to me,” Iris whispered back, “I’m used to an insult flying in my direction if it’s from you.” She knew she took a step too far when his smile fell, and for a second she felt guilty about her response. But it was only for a second. As quick as the feeling washed over her, it had vanished just as fast, telling herself she was only saying the truth. That he needed to not be so sensitive. </p><p>   He let out an awkward cough, shifting in his seat as he recomposed himself from her unexpected response. “Right,” he agreed after a moment of silence, “but it’s different now… We’re like mates, I suppose.” </p><p>   What seemed normal to James, sent Iris’ mind into a frenzy. Sure, he had called her his friend before, but that was more to taunt her then: now he seemed completely serious. As if he meant the words he spoke, and believed the unlikely pair to actually be more than acquaintances. Her thoughts raced at why he saw their relationship in a positive light so suddenly, as if it were her fault he believed that. As if she did something wrong. </p><p>   It took the rest of class to calm herself down. To remind herself it was completely normal to be friendly with her partner for a project, at least that’s what she practiced to tell her mother if Daphne Castle were to find out about her daughter’s new company. Of course it had to return to her mother and what she thought, it always did for Iris. She could remember the countless times she stuck her nose up at the passing family, muttering not-so-friendly words about James and his parents. Daphne did it to every family she found subpar at best. </p><p>   But, as of right now, it was out of Iris’ control. While she may follow her mother’s orders, she wasn’t stupid. Being friendly with James would make both their lives easier while working on the project—it would be less time consuming than their constant bickering. It was more than likely what the boy next to her was thinking; the good grade was what mattered to them. That was more than likely what James was thinking too. </p><p>   “Severus,” Slughorn had boomed out, “what are you doing here so early?” Iris had grimaced at the words that pulled her out of her thoughts. While Snape had seemed like the type that Iris would keep company with—she couldn’t stand him—he was someone she avoided at all cost. She ran into him due to his dubious friendship with Regulus, and each meeting was worse than the last. Snape saw them as equals, and never hesitated to make that feeling known, while Iris saw him as someone beneath him. Like a piece of gum on the bottom of her shoe. Something she also never hesitated to make known between the two. </p><p>   “I had a few questions on the homework that I wanted to run by you before class… If that’s okay, professor.” </p><p>   “Of course it is, but it’ll have to wait until this class is finished.” Iris could practically feel the annoyance radiate off Snape as Slughorn continued, “once I am finished helping these students I can answer any question you have.” Snape had made a small noise of agreement before walking out of the classroom, more than likely waiting right by the entrance. </p><p>   It wasn’t much longer until class was over and Iris had gathered all her belongings to leave the class. Her thoughts were dreading the walk to the green house for Herbology. The class itself wasn’t hard, and Iris didn’t mind getting her hands dirty, but Professor Sprout was a very cheerful person to deal with so early in the morning. </p><p>   “Wait, Iris!” The teen had turned around quickly, equally as frantic as the voice that called out, to see James rush towards her. He sent her a smile as he extended his arm forward in her direction, “you forgot your notebook.” </p><p>   It took Iris a moment to respond, letting out a soft hum once she realized she had forgotten her notebook in his vicinity, “I guess I did, thanks for giving it back.” She spoke with ease, knowing better than to be cold to the person who had helped her out in that moment.</p><p>   “Yeah no problem,” James rushed out, “we’re still on for Sunday right?” He seemed uncertain, as if he was expecting Iris to cancel. </p><p>   “Why wouldn’t we be?” </p><p>   “I just wasn’t sure if you had something to do,” he explained, suddenly nonchalant, “but I’ll see you then.” </p><p>   “Well aren’t you two a cute couple.” Iris let out a low huff at the sudden interruption, rolling her eyes at the unmistakable slow voice of Snape. She wasn’t surprised that he decided to put his nose in business that wasn’t his. </p><p>   “What’s it to you, Snivellus?” James jumped in with ease, a set jaw as he spoke to the unwanted guest. Snape had chosen the wrong time to get involved in their business, since both James and Iris had it out for the person in front of them… And he could barely hold his own when it was just him and Iris going back and forth. </p><p>   He let out an amused noise at James’ insult, pretending to be unbothered as his attention turned to her, “I just thought you would have wanted better company around you, Castle.” </p><p>   “What, like you? You’ve got to be mad.” Iris sent Snape an entertained look as she spoke, “talk to me when you impress the teacher with your skill and not by having to impress them with your ass-kissing.” </p><p>   “Is that what your mother thinks?” There was a switch in tension, Snape’s devilish smile growing once he realized he had Iris bothered, “with what Regulus says, I don’t think she would enjoy how you’ve been picking your friends.” </p><p>   Iris' gaze had turned into an icy glare, speaking hesitantly, “and you think you know me because of what Regulus told you?” </p><p>   “I know your mother isn’t a kind person,” Snape explained, “and I know you’ll do her bidding no matter what… Like a good obedient pup.” </p><p>   She took a step back, too upset to speak. Iris wished it was towards Snape, the person who spoke out of turn, but it was all directed at Regulus. He was the one person she trusted with any of her complaints, but it seemed misplaced with how he had told everything to someone she didn’t even like. She was angry, upset, and betrayed all because of the one person she considered her friend. Iris kept her gaze locked on the floor as Snape had walked away with a sly smirk. </p><p>   “You okay?” It was James who spoke so softly to her, approaching with uncertainty, “that was kind of shitty, I’m sorry.” </p><p>    Of course she wasn’t okay. Iris was pissed but had to act like everything was fine because of the people surrounding her. “<em> A Castle isn’t weak enough to shed tears in public,” </em> Daphne Castle’s voice nagged in the back of her daughter’s mind, almost like a record player on repeat. Iris took a deep breath when she was composed enough to her standards, “I have to get to class.” Pretending as if the issue had never happened. </p><p>    “Iris—”</p><p>    “I’ll see you Sunday, I really have to get to class.” Iris, now fully composed, threw the lie in James’ direction with ease. She walked away, knowing very well that she was heading the exact opposite direction of her next class—conveniently the same way to the Ravenclaw Tower—as she decided that she was missing classes until her lunch period. </p><p>❀</p><p>    As much as Iris would have loved to have a day to herself, the guilt of missing school work had cut the idea very short. She had practically ran to her next class once Herbology was over. When she walked into class and saw the Slytherins in her year, Iris wished the floor could have swallowed her whole on the spot, but she kept her head high and ignored Snape’s smug gaze as she walked to her seat. </p><p>    That’s how she spent most of her day, avoiding everybody and keeping to herself. However, as normal as this behavior was for Iris, this time it included Regulus. She needed her space from him, some time to cool down from the altercation she had earlier. Iris felt like she shouldn’t have been as upset as she was, that she had brushed off bigger issues with a laugh, but it felt too personal this time. </p><p>    Regulus was the one person she confided in, probably the only person she trusted to that level. It felt nice to be able to vent to him—at times he felt like the sibling she never had—and Iris believed that the feeling was mutual. Perhaps that was why it hurt her, because of how unexpected it was, hearing how Regulus told her personal business to someone she didn’t even consider a friend… Especially when that person used it against her the first chance they got. </p><p>    Iris let out a low huff as she walked out of the Great Hall, a full mind as the night drew to an end after dinner. Her eyes felt heavy against the line of flickering candles, the day had felt like it dragged on and left Iris practically heaving herself to her common room. She was ready to be curled up under her thick comforter and to be fast asleep within the next hour. </p><p>    Although, her attention drew away from the concrete floor, eyebrows furrowed as she listened to the slight echo of multiple loud voices. They were close, and her curiosity was too strong to stray away from what sounded like an altercation. Thoughts of her warm bed drifting away and voices growing more coherent with each step she took. </p><p>    “What, Snivellus? I thought you were tough enough to make fun of people… Can’t handle it when you’re the one being made fun of?” Iris had instantly recognized James’ voice, the sneer in his voice was something she heard too many times to misplace. She had never heard this angry, however, a whole new feeling of anger seemed to radiate from his voice alone. </p><p>    Cautiously, Iris had gotten close to the conversation without being noticed by prying eyes, slightly taken aback at the situation in front of her. James had his back to her, leaning in Snape’s face as he yelled at the short boy, his hands bawled tightly in fist as he spoke. The raven-haired boy did his best to seem unbothered by James’ presence, but Iris could see the panic in his eyes despite how much he seemed to hide it. </p><p>    “What,” James whispered menacingly, “don’t have anything to say to me?” He leaned back, pulling away from Snape as he darkly chuckled out, “You can walk around her and act like you’re big and bad because of who you’re friends with, but you’re as pathetic as that greasy– haired git who walked into the castle on our first day.” </p><p>    “I’d rather not waste my breath on a pompous jerk like you,” Snape sneered out, his voice barely becoming above a whisper as well. Iris noticed the way his hand trembled in anger of his own, the situation seeming to escalate right before her own eyes. </p><p>    She expected a fight to start, and her to exit before she was caught in the crossfire, but she was taken back when James let out a scoff and began to walk away. Iris would have never expected him to be the first to walk away from a fight, especially since he was usually the reason they were caused, but he seemed to show a sign of restraint. Though, she quickly rolled her eyes when James bumped his shoulder into Snape as he walked away. </p><p>    Her attention was on James as he retreated, but Snape’s movement had caused a moment of diversion as she looked in his direction. Iris perked up as she watched the boy reach into his pocket, shocked to see the wand he had pointed at James’ retreating back. He began to mutter a spell, one she had never heard before, but Iris reacted before he could finish.</p><p>    James had turned around, eyes wide at the scene in front of him. It probably was confusing, seeing Iris standing over Snape’s rigid body, when he didn’t even know her presence was close by. </p><p>    “Sorry if I scared you,” Iris explained nonchalantly, “I just didn’t like he was about to attack with your back turned.” She took in James’ wide eyes, who still seemed to be processing the scene in front of him, biting back the smile that fought on her features. It felt a little too amusing for her, perhaps. </p><p>    “Thanks,” James muttered out with his eyebrows still furrowed, “what spell did you use on him?” </p><p>    “Stupefy.” </p><p>    James had turned his attention back to Snape, lightly tapping the boy with his foot before he turned back to Iris with a mischievous smile. “Nice work,” he chuckled out, “surprised you didn’t let him get at least one spell in.”</p><p>    Despite herself, Iris had felt a laugh ripple through her chest at his joke, not missing a beat to bite back, “I considered it, but I figured I’d enjoy his suffering more.”</p><p>    “My suffering isn’t the highest on the list? I have to say, I’m touched, Iris.” </p><p>    “Don’t make it weird—” </p><p>    “I heard students around here somewhere, didn’t we, Mrs. Norris?” </p><p>    Both James and Iris had froze at the sound of Filch’s approaching voice, knowing the scene in front of them was very incriminating. His footsteps clicked against the marble floor, like a bomb about to go off, making Iris thoughts race more and more. She couldn’t get caught, her mother would be livid if she got detention. </p><p>    That’s why Iris decided to run, grabbing onto James hand as she darted across the courtyard, hearing Filch call out to them in an angered manner. His voice didn’t seem too far off, following the two teens as they looked for a way out. </p><p>    “Do you even know where you’re going?” James was next to her as he asked, his voice holding admiration as he spoke, “or are you just hoping we lose him.” </p><p>    “I really can’t get a detention,” Iris admitted, “my mom…” The words trailed off, not willing to tell James much more, but he didn’t seem to mind while he nodded along to her words. </p><p>    “Make your next left.” </p><p>    Iris nodded, following the directions James barked out every few moments. Not even giving his words a second thought as she turned when he told her to. That was until she faced a dead end, a door to one of the many classrooms of the castle faced them at the end of the hall, almost feeling like it was mocking her. </p><p>    “Great job,” Iris hissed out, “you led us to a dead end.” She expected James to argue, but he paid her frustration no mind as he tried door after door in the hall until one opened up in front of them and revealed a broom closet. He had turned back to her with a smug smile, enjoying the situation far too much for her liking. </p><p>    “You can’t be serious,” she huffed out in annoyance. </p><p>    “Would you rather get the detention?” </p><p>    Much to her dismay, Iris had climbed into the small closet alongside James, both having their chest pressed against one another when the door clicked shut. The boy made a note to lock it like the rest of the rooms in the hall. </p><p>   “Well, this isn’t too bad,” James joked out after a moment of silence. Iris felt him look down at her as he spoke, “there could be worse ways to spend the time.” </p><p>   Iris went to throw an insult towards him, but the words died in her throat when she met his gaze. This had probably been the closest she had ever been to him, and she seemed to get distracted in the small details she had never noticed before. It was small things, like how his nose crinkled ever so slightly with how he smiled, the light layer of freckles he had across his nose and cheeks; but it was his eyes that she found herself lost in the most. Iris had always known James had brown eyes and she never cared to find out more, but she was amazed at how captivating his eyes really were. </p><p>   It was the softest he had ever looked at her, and she felt comfortable to explore every detail. Behind his squared glasses, sat brilliant hazel eyes. They gleamed like honey, quite the contrast against the bits of green that were found once she stared long enough. Iris smiled as she glanced back at him, his gaze brought nothing but a wave of comfort over the constant fret the girl had felt. </p><p>   Though, the gaze was ripped from hers, attention drawn away towards the sound of two approaching voices. “Are you sure you saw the students that caused this, Filch?” A familiar voice had called out, still seeming far away from where the two hid. </p><p>   “Oh shit,” James hissed out, “it’s Minnie.” </p><p>   “Who the hell—”</p><p>   Iris’ words fell off into an angered grumble, glaring at him as he cut her off by holding his hand over her mouth. She didn’t miss the way he bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter, his eyes back on Iris in that moment. </p><p>   He was baiting her, with the way his eyebrows raised and the smug smile he held. He wanted to see how far she would take this; and Iris was never one to back down from a challenge. The soft feeling she held was now gone, replaced with one more driven. One that wanted to see James practically fall over his feet because of her. It was like a switch flipped in Iris, feigning innocence as she batted her eyelids up at him. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by James. </p><p>   She wanted to laugh at how so simple it was. How all it took was one soft expression and close proximity to have any man fall to her feet, being able to notice the way James shifted closer. A joke was on the end of her lips, ready to toy with him, but she held her breath. The footsteps had stopped right in front of them, nothing but a mahogany door hid James and Iris from receiving a detention in that moment. </p><p>   “They must’ve gotten away,” the stern tone of Professor McGonagall rang out, “are you sure you didn’t recognize either of the students?” Now it made sense who Minnie was, and Iris couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the nickname James had given her. </p><p>   “One of them was Iris Castle, I’m sure of it.” She felt her blood run cold, her entire body shutting down at the simple sentence. Everything she had gone through in the past few moments was just to get caught because she didn’t slip away easily enough. </p><p>   But, despite Filch's sure tone, Iris could hear the disapproving hum McGonagall responded with, “Miss Castle hasn’t broken a single rule since the moment she had entered this castle… So, tell me why you would assume she would start now?” </p><p>   Filch practically whimpered in response, “but I saw—“ </p><p>   “Then you mustn’t have had a close enough look,” McGonagall interrupted, “if that is all, I am going back to bed.” </p><p>   As the footsteps disappeared into the night, and both students practically climbed out of the broom closet, Iris fell silent at her perplexed thoughts. It felt odd to hear McGonagall talk so highly of her character, especially with how the two barely knew each other. It wasn’t as if Iris went out of her way to get on her good side; at least not enough to judge her own opinion about the girl over what another professor (or whatever Filch was) said they had seen. </p><p>   “You okay?” James' words snapped Iris out of her thoughts, finally noticing the worried expression he held for her. </p><p>   “Just confused on why she defended me so quick,” Iris explained softly. Her eyebrows were furrowed, gnawing at her bottom lip as she looked for a reason. There had to be one, or atleast, she believed there had to. </p><p>   “What do you mean?” </p><p>   “There’s no reason for her to help me out of a detention,” she explained,“it’s not like I did her a favor recently.” Iris spoke with ease, almost</p><p>   “Does she need a favor?” James’ words came out nicely as he spoke, almost as if he didn’t want to offend Iris, “she probably knew your mother wouldn’t enjoy finding out you had a detention… She used to do it for Sirius too.” </p><p>   “Used to? I’m guessing that ended very quickly.” If James noticed the quick switch in conversation, he didn’t speak out on it, laughing as he walked alongside Iris. </p><p>   The topic was going into territory Iris didn’t want to touch up on, Daphne Castle was always a woman that ruined any good mood in the room, and she didn’t feel like having her mother ruin what was starting to be a decent end to a day. </p><p>   James’ words didn’t seem to hold any ill–attempt when he brought up the similar living situations Sirius and Iris had—it was the only reason she still stood next to him when he dug a little too far into her personal business. It was new for Iris. The young girl was always one to never let people assume—cold words halting any conversation about her—as she stopped anyone who wandered too far into their curiosity about the Castle Family. </p><p>   Though, as James began to talk about whatever was on her mind, Iris allowed her drifting thoughts to subside for the night. It felt comforting, to be able to ignore whatever was bothering her that day. To bask in her own feelings without worrying about what was to come. All because of James Potter and his boyish charm. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>